


Untitled Jack/TARDIS Fic

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Jack/TARDIS Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI

Alone at last. The Doctor had taken Margaret-the-Slitheen off for her last supper. Rose had disappeared with that Mickey bloke, probably making up for lost shagging time. Jack was alone with his gorgeous blue girl, a rare treat.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said lovingly, stroking the edge of one plumb corner with his thumb and forefinger. "Just you and me tonight, eh?"

A noise like running footsteps caught his attention, and he stared across the sparsely-populated Plass where they'd parked. Dumpy little backwater town, but judging by some of the bodies walking by, not bereft of cute butts. As his eyes drifted back to the police box, he saw a package in bright blue paper. Curious, he picked it up.

_Jack_

Jack's eyebrows went up. The handwriting was familiar. The Doctor or Rose must have left it for him. He tore into the wrapping and found a box, which he also opened. Another note was instead.

_You're going to enjoy this. Trust me. - CJH_

This wasn't the first time he'd left himself a note from the future. A couple of times back with the Agency, a quickly-jotted note had saved his bacon, and the worst part had been remembering to put the note there later.

Under the note, he found a delightful-looking object. "Oh, baby, yes."

Jack glanced around the Plass one more time, doubting he'd spy himself running off but hoping anyway, and then he ducked into the TARDIS. "Hey, girl, I have something new for us to play with."

He examined the toy thoughtfully. Just the right size, tapered with the tip at the end exactly the way he liked it, and with a promising attachment at the bottom. "I think we can do this. Are you up for it?"

The quality of the hum inside the room changed in a positive fashion. Sometimes he could almost touch her mind telepathically, and those times were the best. Happily, Jack slid himself under her console, looking for the proper cable, and stroking her gently as he moved the various wires out of the way. No reason to rush this. A cable uncoiled and fell beside him. "Perfect. Thank you." He rubbed both hands up and down the length of the cable as she purred.

His trousers and shirt were easy to shed, and he'd left a small bottle of oil under here the last time they'd been alone together. The click of the cap made his already hardening cock twitch with anticipation, and only the barest self-control stopped him from taking hold. This wasn't about him. This was about them. Her deck plate was warm against his back but still he shivered.

Jack pulled the toy towards his mouth and dipped the tip inside. The chemical tastes of the fresh material almost masked the other flavour, and Jack groaned, recognising the hints of his own familiar taste. Not only had he sent himself this toy, he'd used it first. Had he been alone? Did it matter? He moaned as he thrust the toy deeper into his mouth, licking the last traces of his own musk from the surface.

The TARDIS hummed again.

"Sorry, just getting ready." He coated his hand with oil, then slid two fingers inside his entrance, hissing at the sweet stretch. He added a third, grunting, as he licked a stripe up the toy again. Once he was open, he withdrew his fingers and drizzled oil over the toy. Without any additional foreplay, he slid the tip into his hole, and working his wrist carefully, pushed it the rest of the way in until just the base was exposed.

His breath came in short gasps as he tried to adjust. He hadn't had anything this big in his arse in months. At last, his muscles relaxed and pushed, and the toy settled deep. Another twist pushed the tip right up against his sweet spot, and he yelped with the rush of pleasure. The other him, future him, would have done this, tickling his prostate with this perfect pressure, fucking himself while thinking about how he'd been fucked.

"Ready, sweetheart?" The coil twitched, and Jack let out a low laugh. The connector at the tip of the coil plugged perfectly into the end of the toy, and with a sharp click, contact was made.

A deep, thrumming vibration filled his arse and Jack shouted. The TARDIS pulsed, and with every pulse, the vibrations ebbed and grew. "That's it, just like that." He threw out a hand, found a support beam under the console, rubbed her hard as she throbbed inside him. Not just her. Him. The future him was with them, pulsing between them within Jack's arse with his gift and his memories.

"Yesfuckyes!"

Jack's hand, still slick with oil, pumped his cock as the TARDIS hummed a staccato rhythm into and around him, taking her own pleasure from his responses. Hot, slippery hand, squeezing just right. Thick plug whirring with her passion and redolent with his own. Fucking and being fucked, brought together by her, masturbation separated by time.

The words flooding from his mouth were unintelligible as he came, spurting against his hand, against his chest, onto her. He pumped and milked his cock as she trilled hard around him, setting him alight inside before purring her own release.

He stroked a messy hand over the cable connecting them, felt the ship tremble. "I'm glad," he told her. "So glad." Her thoughts, which were not like any other thoughts, laughed sweetly at the edge of his mind.

Jack felt the ship shake, and grinned. "Aftershock?" But the TARDIS was filled with confusion now, and he came down fast, knowing something was up. With a rasping sigh, he pulled the toy out, disconnected it, and hid it under the console before he dressed. He pressed a quick kiss against the deck plate.

"You and me, later. Okay?"

The TARDIS hummed her assent, but her true love was on his way back to her, and already her attention was gone. Story of his life.


End file.
